


Someday He'll Understand

by okayokayigive



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayokayigive/pseuds/okayokayigive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and the Master; a brief moment in the kind of love that only happens when you’re young and crazy.  (Tenth Doctor/Simm!Master - but also kind of Theta/Koschei)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday He'll Understand

It’s the kind of thing you can only have when you’re that young. When the passion and the feelings and the rawness overcome all else. When every kiss is magic, every touch is full of sparks, and the promise of a future together just like this outweighs all the costs.

And there are so many costs.

–

He’s such a hot mess. Hell, they both are. Ratcheting wacky across the universe.

The pain when they fight rips his hearts apart. The pain in the bedroom (bodies slammed against the wall, hearts crashing to the floor, public filth against the outermost shell of the Citadel) smashes them back together again.

–

Someday he’ll understand why this was all a bad idea.

Someday he’ll understand that they drove each other mad.

And on that day, he still won’t care.

**Author's Note:**

> Image source: [here](http://ashes-of-time.tumblr.com/post/19576790819)


End file.
